The present invention relates generally to a liquid coating composition curable at ambient temperatures which comprises, as a binder, an addition polymer containing activated unsaturated groups and, as a crosslinking agent, a compound containing on average 2 or more primary amino groups which may be blocked or not with a ketone or aldehyde.
Such a coating composition is generally known from GB-A-2166749 (U.S. Pat. No. 4730033). which is incorporated by reference herein for all purposes. In this reference, the activated unsaturated groups are included as part of the main chain of the polymer. The curing reaction of this composition at ambient temperatures, however, is far too slow, so that after application the coating may be damaged by, for example, scratching or dust.
The present invention overcomes this disadvantage by providing a coating composition which cures rapidly at ambient temperatures, thereby greatly reducing the risk of damage from sources such as described above.